Electrical energy used in powering electronic devices comes predominantly from wired sources. Conventional wireless power transfer relies on magnetic inductive effect between two coils placed in close proximity of one another. To increase its efficiency, the coil size is selected to be less than the wavelength of the radiated electromagnetic wave. The transferred power diminishes strongly as the distance between the source and the charging device is increased.